This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) is a naturally occurring infection in a wide range of African nonhuman primates, including African green monkeys (AGM), which generally results in a clinically inapparent infection. In contrast, SIV infection of Asian nonhuman primates such as macaques can result in an AIDS-like disease similar to that observed in humans infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). This different pathogenic outcome occurs despite similar levels of viremia. In order to evaluate the contribution of adaptive immune responses to these different outcomes, we investigated the impact of transient inhibition of CD8+ and CD20+ lymphocyte-mediated immune responses in sabaeus AGM during primary SIV infection.